IZM2: The Conqueror InCrowd
by Dither
Summary: Ending on a bad joke, and the last chapter before semi-permanent hiatus.
1. Scene 1

Invader Zim Group Insert Movie 2: The Conqueror In-Crowd  
  
Written by Dither  
  
A/N: Please read the first scene before submitting a character, to get an idea for the kind of characters I'm asking for.  
  
The form for submitting characters is at the bottom of the page.  
  
Scene 1  
  
  
  
Fade In - Opening Credits Roll - Title: The Conqueror In-Crowd   
  
Scene opens on an alien desert landscape  
  
Starts 2001: Space Odyssey theme  
  
(A/N: Remember the different parts of the 2001 theme. First it builds up, then it goes 'dun-dun!' and then there are drums, and then it builds up again, and after several of these, getting progressively higher and more dramatic, it goes into the rest of the song. You could almost call the beginning here a songfic, but I won't)  
  
Camera pans over landscape. Only some distant rock-thingies, and an occasional ... rock, are visible. It looks to harsh to support life  
  
Music reaches first "dun-dun!"  
  
Camera stops, and one rock appears to be moving. Holds there for a moment  
  
Music is at the little drums part after the 'dun-dun!'  
  
Cut to close-up of the rock. It appears to be crawling around, sliding back and forth, but no personifying features can be seen - no eyes, mouth, legs, etc  
  
Music is building up again  
  
Music gets to the next 'dun-dun!' - Rumbling starts  
  
A giant burst of steam erupt from the ground, engulfing the rock  
  
Music is in drums again  
  
(A/N: Remember, it's the 2001 theme.)  
  
Camera pulls back to show the ground opening up for a building, which is underground  
  
Music starts building again  
  
Camera shows brief montage of buildings (at odd camera angles) rising up from the underground  
  
Music: "DUN-DUN!"  
  
Cut to wide shot, to include a few buildings  
  
Music suddenly sounds like it's being rewound, and then played again  
  
Music - drums again  
  
Cut to various interesting, weapon-looking structures - camera cuts from one thing to another  
  
Music builds again  
  
Finally cuts to wide shot of mini-cityscape, which is a lot smaller than it appeared with the weird angles  
  
Music: "Dun-DUN!"  
  
Cut to an overhead shot of buildings. A small object can be seen moving. It looks like it might be a person (at last)  
  
Music: drums  
  
Cut to closer view of moving object. It appears to be rolling around, as though on wheels? Perhaps a robot  
  
Music builds - Rumbling begins again  
  
Cut to close-up of object. It is a trashcan. A couple of crumpled thingies (paper?) lie around its base, but everything is sliding around due to the rumbling  
  
Music: "DUN-DUN!"  
  
Cut to another angle of the trashcan. The building behind the trashcan moves, and the camera focus changes from the trashcan, to the building  
  
Music: Drums  
  
Short montage of weird angles of the building, which is probably opening up for something  
  
Music builds  
  
Cut to straight side view of opened-up building  
  
Rumbling stops  
  
Music: "DUN-DUN!" then abruptly stops  
  
A very small, sleek, neat, but overhyped spaceship buzzes out of the building. It resembles a bee, and is black and yellow with silver, wing- like fins  
  
Cuts to wide view of city, with the tiny spaceship flying up, out of the atmosphere  
  
Cuts to view of spaceship, flying towards the camera (up). Camera precedes spacecraft for a bit. Then loses focus on the spaceship, and focuses on the city. The building that the spaceship came from closes abruptly  
  
At the same angle, as the camera precedes the spaceship as it blasts off, the entire city seems to just fold up and go back underground, abruptly. The dramatic slowness is gone  
  
Cut to behind the bee-like spaceship  
  
Camera follows the spaceship for a bit, and stops  
  
Bee-ship grows smaller and looks like a little shiny star, and is gone  
  
Fade Out  
  
  
  
End Scene 1  
  
A/N: Below is the information I need for your character, if you would like to participate. I must mention, that after the first several of chapters, likelihood of joining in is ... not ... umm ... good. So! Yes, submit characters soon.  
  
Post as a review, or e-mail to me (include in the subject 'Invader Zim fic Character' or something like that)  
  
Here is an example:  
  
Name: Dither (Character name)  
  
Age: Young adult (not a specific age, but the age group e.g. child, teenager, old crone, etc)  
  
Race: Human (Irken, human, both, etc)  
  
Gender: Male (Male, female, both, neither, whatever)  
  
Description: (Eyes, ears (piercings, etc), hair, antennae, physical build (giant, tiny, muscular, frail, use your imagination; 1-2 words), any other important physical info)  
  
Insanity: 3, Narcissist (General Scale Gaz = 1, Dib = 3, Zim = 5, GIR = 10; list any major mental problems - feel free to do a little research, if ya like)  
  
Clothing: (Go all out here peeps)  
  
Weapon proficiency: (Pick the SINGLE weapon they're best with, within reason)  
  
Other: (Anything that doesn't fit in anywhere else) 


	2. Scene 2

Invader Zim Group Insert Movie 2: The Conqueror In-Crowd  
  
Written by Dither  
  
A/N: If you want to submit a character, please follow the form I gave in the last chapter, it makes it easier on me.  
  
Scene 2  
  
  
  
Fade In  
  
Seen from space - the bee ship is flying towards earth, just passing Pluto and Neptune  
  
Whooshy fly-down-from-space-to-earth transition to Skool playground. Zim and Dib are standing, facing each other. They are glaring at one another  
  
Camera cuts from Dib's eyes to Zim's and back, in stand-off action-y style  
  
Dib lets out a battle cry and bats a tetherball at Zim  
  
Camera follows ball, making it look really fast, and then Zim just bats it back easily  
  
The ball smacks Dib in the face, knocking him over  
  
Dib: Falling over Ow!  
  
The ball continues spinning around the pole  
  
Dib: Slow motion Noooooo...  
  
Ball continues going around the pole  
  
Dib: Slow motion Noo-  
  
The ball finishes going around and Zim wins  
  
Dib: -oo.  
  
Zim: Striking a pose YES! Victory for Zim! I rule the earth AGAIN!  
  
Dib: Glaring I only agreed to that to get you to STOP trying to take over the earth.  
  
Zim: Pointing and laughing But that makes SEVEN Dib! I get to rule the earth SEVEN ... um ... TIMES! BWAH HAH ...Evil maniacal laughter  
  
Dib: Sighing and shaking his head ... rematch?  
  
Zim: YES! I will defeat you AGAIN Dib-human! I will rule the earth AGAIN!  
  
Dib: Grabbing tetherball Hey Zim! Look! It's the FBI! Dib points randomly behind Zim They're after your ORGANS!  
  
Zim: Ahhhh!! Looks where Dib is pointing  
  
Dib bats the tetherball so it spins around and he wins  
  
Zim looks back  
  
Zim: OH you FILTHY-  
  
Dib: Victory for earth!  
  
Dib is elating, and Zim is glaring at him  
  
Zim: So, uh ... rematch?  
  
Dib: Looking straight into Zim's eyes Don't you know it!  
  
Zim and Dib continue heated tetherball match, when all of a sudden, the two are surrounded by spooky blue light, and they vanish. Only the tetherball remains, swinging on its tether in spooky fashion  
  
Dib and Zim appear inside a bizarre alien spacecraft. A pair of floating shoes is before them  
  
Dib and Zim look around at their surroundings  
  
Dib & Zim: Not this again...  
  
They realize the other spoke and look at each other questioningly  
  
They point at each other, and at the shoes, and at each other again  
  
Zim: You got abducted by...  
  
Dib: ... they thought I was a weasel, but I escaped!  
  
Zim: Escape pods?  
  
Dib: Yeah, ... but these ones are shoes?  
  
Zim: Remember the muffin thing? They're Meekrobs.  
  
Dib: Oh, right. So, Turning to the floating shoes What'cha want? I thought you hated Irk-  
  
Zim slaps a hand over Dib's mouth  
  
Zim: Shut your noise-hole! To the Meekrobs So, exactly why are we here ... exactly?  
  
Dib shoves Zim off him  
  
Meekrob #1: Evil is coming to earth ...  
  
Meekrob #2: Eeeeeevil...  
  
Meekrob #1 & #2: Shuddering Ooo ... spooky.  
  
Meekrob #2: We chose you two to grant power to, to fight off the coming evil.  
  
Dib: Wait! Evil? Evil!! Turning on Zim YOU! You led the Irken Empire here! It's your fault!  
  
Zim: Eh? Me? I don't ... Looking at the Meekrobs nervously you speak craziness...  
  
Meekrob #1: It's alright Zim. We know you're an alien. Just as we know Dib's head is big.  
  
Zim: What?! You saw through my disguise?!  
  
Dib: My head's not big!  
  
Meekrob #1: It is BECAUSE you are Irken that we chose you, in fact. An Irken and a human shall serve as perfect guardians for the earth.  
  
Dib: Why would Zim fight his own people?  
  
Meekrob #2: It is not the Irken Armada that is coming Dib, it is worse, ... far, far worse.  
  
(A/N: Spooky! Woohoo!)  
  
Zim: Sticks tongue out at Dib Told you.  
  
Dib: Confused You didn't say anything...  
  
The Meekrobs slap Zim and Dib across the face with their shoelaces  
  
Dib & Zim: Ow!  
  
Meekrob #1: The menace that approaches is the Subverters. A group of elite, ruling-class Irkens that conquer planets.  
  
Zim: Ugh ... the Subverters ... after MY planet?!  
  
Dib: You'll never take earth Zim! Wait ... I thought all Irkens were conquering planets anyway.  
  
Meekrob #2: The Subverters think they're all ... yeah, but most Irkens are like ... no. The Subverters conquer planets because they think it's COOL.  
  
Meekrob #1: And the earth, well, your earth, ... is next.  
  
Zim: Taking a rather harsh stroll down memory lane I remember that ... ONE mission. I was assigned to ... RRR ... they sent to that planet ... and there was DOOM! Background flashes in Spooky Vision colors Much doom to be had ... by one and all ... but then ... that one! He ruined everything! Came in his fancy spaceship...  
  
Zim pauses and comes out of his little realm of memory, and notices everyone looking at him  
  
Zim: Huh? What are you all looking at me for?  
  
Dib: Putting a hand to his forehead You freak.  
  
Zim: DO NOT INTERUPT THE REMINESING!!  
  
Meekrob #1: Zim, if you are to have any hope of defeating the Subverters so you can conquer earth yourself, you must pay close attention to what we are about tell you ... now, not this, I mean, but ... what I'm about to tell you, you see ... after I'm done ... I mean...  
  
Meekrob #2: Starting now.  
  
Meekrob #1: Yes, now. Not this, but after ... DIB AND ZIM!  
  
Dib & Zim: Yes?  
  
Meekrob #1: LISTEN CAREFULLY!  
  
Dib & Zim: Yes.  
  
Meekrob #1: SHUT UP!  
  
Dib and Zim exchange confused glances. They both shrug  
  
Meekrob #1: I mean ... ohh ... I'm so bad at this.  
  
Meekrob #2: Let me tell them ... DIB AND ZIM!  
  
Dib and Zim stand at attention  
  
Meekrob #2: THE ONLY WAY YOU COULD HOPE TO OVERCOME THE SUBVERTER THREAT...  
  
Zim: Tell me!  
  
Meekrob #2: THE ONLY WAY!  
  
Dib: Hurry up and cut to the chase! Earth hangs in the balance!  
  
Meekrob #2: I'm trying! Really, I am! There's so much pressure...  
  
Meekrob #1: It's okay pats #2 on the 'shoulder' with a lace  
  
Dib: COME ON!  
  
Meekrob # 1 & #2: You and Zim must fuse ... combine your powers ... your strengths and eliminate your weaknesses! COMBINE YOUR BODIES TO FORM THE ULTIMATE BEING!  
  
Dib: Huh?  
  
Zim: Eh?  
  
Dib and Zim take one glance at each other, and take deep breaths, each  
  
Dib & Zim: Youhavetobejokingthere'snopossiblewayI'lleverdosuchathingIt'soutofthequestio n!  
  
Dib: He's an alien!  
  
Zim: He's a human!  
  
Dib & Zim: And there's no possible way it'll ever happen!  
  
Meekrobs #1 & #2 turn to each other, looking as horrified  
  
Meekrob #1: Oh, oh no, that's so terrible.  
  
Meekrob #2: They were our only hope.  
  
Dib: It's a lie! I've known since the start!  
  
Dib leaps to a curtain near them and flings it open. Dozens of other people their age, some human, other Irken, and still others different races that defy imaginative descriptions  
  
Meekrob #1: Eek!  
  
Meekrob #2: We've been found out!  
  
Zim: You shoe-y fools! You try to fool the ... IN-CREDIBLE ZIM?!  
  
Meekrob #1 & #2 visibly sink  
  
Meekrob #:1 Well, you see...  
  
Meekrob #2: We're not very good at the fusion-thing, so ... we got ...  
  
Meekrob #1: ... spares.  
  
Dib: SPARES? You would risk OUR lives to save EARTH? Well ... I know ... we'd risk our own lives but ... IT'S JUST NOT RIGHT!!  
  
Zim: For all WE know ... you may be MINIONS of the Subverters ...  
  
Meekrob #1: Are not!  
  
Meekrob #2: Well I never!  
  
Meekrob #1: I think you two do not fully understand the position you're in ... You are our FIRST choices to be HEROES!  
  
Zim: Zim wants not to be a HERO of EARTH! Zim wants to DESTROY the EARTH!  
  
Dib: Me too! I mean ... well, not the destroying, but...  
  
Meekrob #1: Masa! Roll the DESTRUCTION footage!  
  
A giant screen extends ... all we see are Dib and Zim's faces as we hear horrible sounds and bright flashes reflecting off their faces and the walls. They are both obviously horrified  
  
Dib: Ohhhh! Puts a hand over his mouth  
  
Zim: Wark! I think ... Zim is terribly ... HORRIBLY ... sick.  
  
Meekrob #1: All right! Cut it!  
  
Dib: Uhh ... I'll ... falls to his knees just ... I'll do it ... just ... stop the ... stomach.  
  
Meekrob #2: Medic! Turning to Zim I take it you'll do it too Zim?  
  
Zim: Never!  
  
Meekrob #2: EXCELLENT! Masa, Mune, please, lead our heroes to the next room and explain the fusion process, if you would be so kind.  
  
Dib and Zim are helped/dragged into another room, and two more unlikely heroes are dragged out from behind the curtain  
  
Meekrob #2: Evil is coming to earth...  
  
Meekrob #1: That's MY line!  
  
Fade Out  
  
  
  
End Scene 2  
  
A/N: Here's an EXTRA long second scene. It would be fantastic if all of them went so well. Expect character introductions ... SOON!  
  
The MOST HORRIBLE CHRISTMAS EVER was FASNTASTIC! Anyone who missed it missed one of the GREATEST episodes of Zim ... EVER! It was ... truly ... HORRIBLE! 


	3. Scene 3

Invader Zim Group Insert Movie 2: The Conqueror In-Crowd  
  
Written by Dither  
  
A/N: With Scene 3 begins character introductions. Don't expect to see every character at once, or even for a few chapters. When one is saving the world, they don't run into everyone else saving the world at ONCE, after all.  
  
As I have been vaguely alluding to, a number of characters will be fusing together, and will henceforth, for this fic at least, be combined. If you and another person would like to volunteer your characters for the fusion, it would make it a lot easier on me, otherwise, I'll just have to pick on a random and ironic basis :P. Refrain from submitting a second character for fusion, I'd rather wind up with fewer characters than more XD.  
  
There is no fusion allowed with regular characters (such as Gaz, Membrane, and Ms. Bitters), because most of them will play separate roles in the fic, or any non-living characters, (such as GIR or Mimi).  
  
Scene 3  
  
  
  
Fade In  
  
Test in the bottom-left corner: Location: Passing Jupiter  
  
Seen from space: The evil-looking bee-ship is passing by Jupiter, and enters the asteroid belt. As it enters, a number of asteroids hit it, and it bounces around with an 'ow' every time it's hit  
  
Fade Out  
  
Fades in on the Meekrob "Choosing Hero" Chamber  
  
Spooky red-headed child is there, wearing all black. There is another beside him, another Irken, who is doubled over, throwing up into a bucket  
  
Fraizer: You cannot coerce me into helping the earth! Flings an arm up dramatically over mouth Oh no! Bend to your will, I shall not. Shall not!  
  
The Meekrobs stare at him questioningly  
  
Frazier looks down at the Irken he was paired with, whom is puking in a bucket. She looks up at him weakly. Her entire body is shaking violently  
  
Vij: Couldn't you PLEASE just accept ... please ... do it for ME!  
  
Fraizer turns his head away dramatically  
  
Fraizer: Ah! But for a fare maiden must I undertake this quest?  
  
Fraizer pumps a fist in the air decisively  
  
Fraizer: Pointing accusingly at the Meekrobs YES! I will SAVE the EARTH! But not for the likes of you, but for this fair maid at my side!  
  
Fraizer takes her hand and helps her stand up  
  
Camera is focusing on just Fraizer and Vij from their waists up. Vij looks like she's going to puke again, Fraizer is looking full of pride, staring forward all neat-like  
  
Meekrob # 2: So ... that's a ... yes?  
  
Fraizer: Oh yes strange shoe glow-y! I will undertake un stated quest, yes I will!  
  
Vij doubles over and throws up, conveniently OS  
  
Fade Out  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Fades in on a new room on the Meekrob ship  
  
Dib and Zim are being led by two aliens, into a large, nicely-decorated chamber  
  
Dib: Wow looking around all this stuff is really that of a SUPERIOR alien race, unlike YOURS Zim.  
  
Zim: We Irkens have no need for such pretties. He are satisfied with cold, metal efficiency!  
  
Dib: But I'll bet all that cold metal is boring and ... er ... cold.  
  
Zim: Turning on Dib SO WHAT IF IT IS? That is its very REASON! We ... um ... like cold.  
  
The alien Mune is running around the room, arms over his head, yelling  
  
Mune: I'm the wind! Woosh! Lookitmego!  
  
Zim: Staring at Mune You know, you remind me of this little robot I know...  
  
Mune: Runs up to Zim Really? Someone I can play with? Who?  
  
Masa elbows Mune  
  
Mune: Ow!  
  
Mune: To Mune - under his breath Not now!  
  
Mune shoves Masa, and Masa shoves Mune back harder, and it escalates to a brutal shoving match, with the slippery floor, the two slide almost all the way across the room before they slide back into the other one  
  
Masa: Fine! You wanna do it here?  
  
Dib: Sighing and shaking his head sadly So much for SUPERIOR aliens...  
  
Mune: Fine! Let's go!  
  
Masa: Green boy and big head! Listen up!  
  
Masa and Mune are sliding back and forth across the ground, spinning around like ice-skaters  
  
Zim: Huh?  
  
Masa: We're gonna show you two how to fuse!  
  
Dib: NOW? I'm not ready to give up being me just yet!  
  
Masa: Ignoring Dib's complaint Wha'cha gotta do ... only one of you can be the brains, and one of you can be the brawn-  
  
Mune: You have to choose between the two of you! And you hafta agree on it, and yell out the other one's part!  
  
Dib & Zim: What?!  
  
Masa: We'll show you now! Deciding's the hard part! The rest is pretty easy...  
  
Masa and Mune are on opposite sides of the room entirely, Dib and Zim stand in the middle, watching  
  
Mune: Hey bro! I'll be the brains this time!  
  
Masa: FINE! I'll be ... the brawn!  
  
The air gets all wooshy, and blows past Dib and Zim, making them cringe  
  
Cut to close-up on Mune  
  
Mune: With Masa's strength-  
  
Cut to weird wide diagonal angle. Masa starts running towards Mune  
  
Cut to close up on Masa  
  
Masa: ...and Mune's courage!  
  
Cut to weird wide diagonal angle. Mune starts running at Masa  
  
Masa & Mune: Together we are-  
  
The two thrust their right hand forward, and slide into each other, stopping with a big woosh of air, a hand on the shoulder of the other  
  
Camera pans back quickly for a wide shot, as though being blown back by a great wind  
  
Masa & Mune: ...Masamune!  
  
There are some bright flashies and loud boomies  
  
When the light show is finished, the fused form Masamune stands in the center, after being all light-emitty, the light dies down  
  
Masamune towers over Dib and Zim, over twice his original height. Muscles bulge ontop of muscles. He looks spooky-powerful  
  
Masamune's voice is the sound of both Masa & Mune speaking in unison  
  
Masamune: Pretty neat, huh?  
  
Dib: WHOA! That's cool! Is that what Zim and I are gonna do?  
  
Zim: They're so big and muscle-y now... Will the Dib and Zim have jiggle-y muscles as well?  
  
Masamune: Well, yes, and no. You see, whenever two different races cross in a fusion, they turn out different. Even if a million humans were to fuse with a million Irkens, every single one would be weird and different.  
  
Dib: Wow...  
  
Zim: Huh?  
  
Masamune: Smiling a big, creepy smile A fusion between two of the same race always results in a big jiggle-y muscled version. We'll just have to see how you two turn out.  
  
Zim: My intelligence is VAST! I shall be the mind! Make the puny Dib the body.  
  
Dib: But Zim, that's STUPID! ... I have no muscles! And besides, I wouldn't want you in charge, you're stupid, you'd do something ... stupid and get us BOTH destroyed ... at the same ... time.  
  
Zim: You LIE! Zim is BRILLIANT! His plans are GENIUS!  
  
Dib: You're STUPID Zim! All your plans are STUPID! If you're such a genius, why haven't you all ready conquered earth?  
  
Zim: Because of YOU!  
  
Dib: Exactly! Because I thwart all your plans!  
  
Zim: But YOU can't even EXPOSE me to your own filthy people!  
  
Masamune raises an eyebrow  
  
Dib: That's because OTHER people are stupid.  
  
Zim: Eh?  
  
Dib: Other people are stupid, not me.  
  
Zim: Huh?  
  
Dib: You know what Zim? I know what'll settle this! We'll flip a coin and whoever wins will be the brain.  
  
Masamune nods in agreement  
  
Zim: Eh? Flip? Coin? I DON'T GET IT!  
  
Dib: Pulling a coin out of his pocket Alright Zim, if the coin lands on heads, I win, if it lands on tails, YOU lose, okay? Here I go!  
  
Masamune starts to say something, but stops and sighs  
  
Flips coin  
  
Zim: Okay...  
  
Dib catches the coin and glances at it  
  
Dib: You lose!  
  
Masamune shrugs  
  
Zim: CURSE YOU! CURSE YOUUUUU!!  
  
Dib: Woohoo! I'm the brains!  
  
Masamune: All right, now that that's decided, big-head! Points at one side of the hall You! There!  
  
Dib starts sliding across the floor to one side of the room  
  
Masamune: And you! Green-y! Points to the other side of the room You! There!  
  
Zim slides to the other side of the room  
  
Masamune: Okay now, you know your lines, GO!  
  
Zim: Rolling eyes With Dib's filthy brains...  
  
Masamune: Say it right!  
  
Zim: With a sigh With Dib's brains...  
  
Dib starts running towards Zim  
  
Dib: And Zim's courage!  
  
Zim starts running towards Dib  
  
Dib & Zim: Together we are...  
  
Fade Out  
  
A/N: Well, there we have it. Tune in again soon for the next scene! 


	4. Scene 4

Invader Zim Group Insert Movie 2: The Conqueror In-Crowd  
  
Written by Dither  
  
A/N: I don't know about you, but hasn't there seemed to be an influx of particularly not-looking interesting-enough-to-bother-reading Zim fics recently?  
  
Anyway, sorry for the delay. All of my fics have been on a brief hiatus due to holiday-type reasons.  
  
Scene 4  
  
  
  
Fade In  
  
We open on the fusion chamber  
  
Dib & Zim: Wearily Together we are...  
  
Dib: Zib!  
  
Zim: Dil?  
  
Dib and Zim collide with one another and fall in a broken heap  
  
We see a brief montage of Dib and Zim trying to perform the fusion - running into each other, forgetting their lines, MISSING one another and smashing into the opposite wall, slipping and falling, etc  
  
There is a group of heroes-in-waiting watching them. They OO! And AH! And OUCH! With every failed attempt, but mostly they laugh  
  
Hero #1: Hey! You've had your chance! Let someone else try!  
  
Hero #2: This is getting REALLY tiring, C'MON! Let's see some FEW-SHUN!  
  
The heroes-in-waiting talk loudly amongst themselves  
  
Dib: Sorry everyone ... we'll TRY ... harder.  
  
Zim: RRRRR ... THIS IS USELESS! This fusion technique is IMPOSSIBLE if we can't even decide on a NAME!  
  
Dib: YOU'RE the one who can't get the NAME right!  
  
Zim: Well ... you're the one with ... THE HEAD!  
  
Dib: ...that doesn't make any sense...  
  
Hero #1: How 'bout DIM?  
  
The heroes-in-waiting all laugh  
  
Zim: Well, it SOUNDS better than Zib.  
  
Dib: Sure, let's give it a try...  
  
Dib and Zim move to opposite sides of the room  
  
Zim: With Dib's brains...  
  
Dib starts hobbling towards Zim  
  
Dib: ...and Zim's courage...  
  
Zim starts running wearily towards Dib  
  
Dib & Zim: Together we are...  
  
Camera cuts from one close-up to the other, then one, then the other - both Dib and Zim are looking morbidly concentrated  
  
Dib & Zim: In perfect unison DIM!  
  
Cut to wide shot. Dib and Zim slide into each other, and look like they go through one another, stretching the other out, and then they snap back together, forming an eerie, black-glow-y energy thing. It sits there for a bit, there's a flash of light, and Dib and Zim, now DIM, stand there  
  
Dim: Voice is of Dib and Zim speaking in unison WOW! Lookit me, everyone! I'm all ... NEAT!  
  
Dim stands roughly a foot taller than either Dib or Zim. He has Zim's head and pale green skin, but Dib's distinctive hair is there, but a cruel- looking scythe of hair just up and back from his head, nearly half the length of his body. He has Zim's gloves, and Dib's trench coat, cut off at the elbows, with a broader collar flare in the back. He has a dark blue shirt with a spooky happy, grinning face with three eyes, and sleek black pants, ending in huge boots with cloven steel-toe  
  
(A/N: Dim is spooky cool-looking)  
  
Masa & Mune: Now un-fused Okay, that's great, okay, please adjourn to the adjacent room, you can try out your neat-o powers there ... thank you...  
  
Masa push-slides Dim out of the fusion chamber, and into the adjoining room  
  
Mune: All right, NEXT!  
  
A spooky, familiar-looking character steps up. He has a furry thing on his shoulder  
  
Mune: Okay, what's your name?  
  
Frazier waves a hand in front of Mune's face  
  
Frazier: You do not need to know my name...  
  
Mune: Blinking, twinkle-y look in his eyes Whoa... Hey, what's your name?  
  
Frazier waves his hand in front of Mune's face again  
  
Frazier: You do not need to know my name...  
  
Mune: Blinking, twinkle-y look in his eyes Whoa... Hey, what's your name?  
  
Frazier: Frazier...  
  
Mune: Blinking, twinkle-y look in his eyes Whoa... Hey, what's your name?  
  
Fade out  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Fade goes all spooky to space  
  
The horrible Bee-ship of the Subverters zooms towards the camera, out of the asteroid belt, flies past Mars' former orbit, and the camera swings around behind it, so that it is visibly heading towards earth  
  
The camera swings back in front of it, and there are two bee-ships  
  
The camera swings around so earth is visible again  
  
The camera swings back; there are now five bee-ships  
  
The camera swings back, so that earth is visible, the Meekrob's ship is now visible in orbit around the planet  
  
Camera cuts back to a view through the nearest bee-ship's view-ports. The Meekrob ship is highlighted on the screen with some alien text next to it  
  
Sinister voice: So, they thought they could help THIS planet, did they? Just like they helped the LAST one?  
  
Camera does a gnarly flip and shows the bridge of the ship. Standing on the fore part of the captain's standing-place, is a tall, spookily-evil looking Irken. All her clothing is red or black. She has spooky red eyes  
  
Crimson: How much longer before planet fall? I grow tired of waiting...  
  
Frightened Irken technician: Approximately...  
  
Camera view changes to view-port again. A red siren goes off, alerting the crew of the imminent planet-fall  
  
Frightened Irken Tech: ...now, Miss Crimson.  
  
Crimson: That's too LONG! I want us to begin planet-fall NOW!  
  
Frightened Irken Tech: Umm, ma'am, we ARE...  
  
Crimson: You DARE talk back to ME?  
  
Frightened Irken Tech: No, it's just...  
  
Crimson: That's it, you get a ... PUMMELING!  
  
Crimson activates a button on her console, and large mallets beat the frightened Irken Tech senseless  
  
Crimson laughs evilly, and the camera cuts to a wide view of the - twenty now, bee-ships, falling towards the planet  
  
Spooky music plays, and Crimson's laughter echoes through space ... somehow  
  
Fade out  
  
End of Scene 4  
  
A/N: Well, that's the end of the fourth scene there ... sorry it's a tad on the short side, but chapters two and three were actually longer than usual, so it actually about balanced out.  
  
Just so you know, some characters WILL be evil. Apologies to those of you whose characters are on ... the bad-guy side, but so many of you are evil, crazy Irkens, I just can't resist. Call it an outlet for my rage against insane, mood-swing-y people with trench coats and big boots. They plague me. YOU CANNOT IGNORE MY PLAGUE!  
  
Anyone else want to volunteer for a fusion with another character, you should have the other person's consent, probably.  
  
So far, I have down:  
  
Ail will not fuse, as per request  
  
Umi probably won't fuse, 'cause that's be weird...  
  
Greg Macmillan won't fuse, 'cause I have some funny ideas for him Dither grins evilly  
  
Gyok, Crimson, Eclipse, Xai, and Maroe also, will not fuse  
  
'Neesha has volunteered herself and Lucy, if that's alright with Lucy.  
  
Galadriel and Meg have volunteered, though I may not, for funny reasons which we all will see  
  
That leaves:  
  
Saje, Jessie, Mya, and Jessie  
  
If I forgot someone, let me know. If you want to fuse, let me know, but have the other person's permission. One character per person PLEASE. And don't log off and give me a second character via anonymous review, I'll probably be turning off anonymous review soon, because people who flame w/o the guts to attach their name to it bug me.  
  
I'll probably have a character cut-off after scene 5 or 6, so if you know someone who wants to submit a character, nudge them and tell them to hurry up.  
  
Also, read my other fics if you want some kind of idea of where I'm coming from. Review them too, of course :P 


	5. Scene 5

Invader Zim Group Insert Movie 2: The Conqueror In-Crowd  
  
Written by Dither  
  
A/N: Ugh ... this scene took too long to write. Rest assured, people will actually start showing up in the next chapter, when the fights actually start. They will be worth the wait.  
  
Scene 5  
  
  
  
Fade In  
  
Opens in fusion neat-o powers testing room  
  
Dim: In spooky Dib-and-Zim-speaking-in-unison voice So, what kind of neat- o powers do we get now that we're fused?  
  
Masa: It varies from couple to couple.  
  
Dim: Glaring We are NOT a couple!  
  
Masa: With a twinkle in his eye Sorry, um ... pair. Is pair okay? It varies from pair to pair.  
  
Dim: We are not amused. We could destroy you ... somehow ... if we knew how.  
  
Masa: Heh heh, sorry. Well, go ahead and try to do whatever. This room was constructed to be durable for neat-o fusion power testing.  
  
Dim: Hmm...  
  
Dim crouches and then leaps high into the air, appearing to fly for a moment before falling back down and landing gracefully on his feet  
  
Dim: It seems we cannot fly. Flying would have been neat.  
  
Dim squints really hard at the wall. After several moments, he rubs his eyes, and squints harder  
  
Dim: We do not have vision powers either. This is disturbing. Eye powers would have been neat-o.  
  
Masa: I'm sure there's SOMETHING neat that you can do now.  
  
Dim: There's NOTHING neat about this. We want back apart.  
  
Dim waves a hand in frustration, and Masa ducks as a burst of energy passes over his head  
  
Masa: Hey, THAT was neat!  
  
Dim: Looking at his palms, which are steaming a little How did we DO that?  
  
Dim shakes his hands  
  
Dim: Do it again!  
  
Dim waves his arms furiously  
  
Dim: Why won't they work? Filthies...  
  
Dim makes a fist to punch at a wall, and his fist begins to glow  
  
Dim: Here we go...  
  
Dim stares at his fist as it glows brighter and brighter with energy  
  
Dim's fist begins to steam, and the glove begins to grow red from the heat  
  
Dim: Yeeeouch! Dim flings his hand open We burn!  
  
A massive bolt of energy erupts from Dim's splayed fingers, towards the door, where a reddish, shadowy figure stands  
  
The bolts strikes the figure, and explodes in a big explode-y way  
  
There is smoke surrounding the place where the figure stood. Dim looks in horror  
  
Dim: What have we done?  
  
The smoke clears at last, and Frazier is standing there, arm extended, hand up, steaming  
  
Frazier: Making a wooshy cape-like movement That attack was most impressive. I'd have to say that your power has indeed grown since last we battled, Dim.  
  
Dim: Looking at Frazier, cockeyed What ARE you talking about?  
  
Frazier: um ... er ... Waving a hand in Jedi manner You do not need remember what I just said.  
  
Dim, unfazed, shrugs  
  
Dim: Oh, okay. I thought there was something wrong.  
  
Frazier stares  
  
Dim stares back  
  
Frazier: Waving hand again You need not remember what you just said.  
  
Dim: Frustrated But you didn't say anything.  
  
Frazier stares  
  
Dim stares back  
  
Dim and Frazier's intense Stare-a-thon is interrupted by a sudden metallic 'bling' sound, and an image appearing on the wall  
  
Crimson: HELLO feeble Meekrob meddlers! Come to try and save another world?  
  
Dim: Who is THAT?  
  
Camera very suddenly cuts to close-up on Frazier's face, whose eyes widen with horror  
  
Frazier: Crimson?  
  
Camera cuts between close-up on various people onboard the ship, their eyes filled with similar looks of horror  
  
Crimson's cruel laughter fills the ship, echoing off the walls  
  
Close-up on Masa and then Mune, Mune shivers  
  
Close-up on each, Meekrob #1 and then #2 - they hold onto each other with their laces, quaking  
  
Crimson laughs evily some more, stops, coughs, and clears her throat  
  
Crimson: Anyway, yeah, same routine as always. We hold a giant Yawn ...tournament so that the world's strongest Yawn and stretch ...defenders can try and save their horrible little world from Stretches and cracks various joints ...its horrible little doom.  
  
Meekrob #1: What do you want?  
  
Crimson: Stares at him cockeyed I just told you.  
  
Meekrob #1: Wailing What do you want? Whatever you want, just take it!  
  
Crimson raises an eyebrow  
  
Meekrob #2 "elbows" Meekrob #1 and shoves him O.S.  
  
Meekrob #2: You will have your tournament, and THIS time, we will defeat you!  
  
Dim: Overhearing THIS time? Even with YOUR help and incredible few-shun techniques, you've never actually saved a planet?!  
  
Meekrob #2: "Looking down", in a low tone No.  
  
Crimson: Ah, you must be their new plaything. Nice coat.  
  
Dim: Thanks.  
  
Meekrob #1: Forcing himself back from O.S. Don't play her mind games! She'll get yooooou! Don't give in! Fight it!  
  
Meekrob #2 clobbers Meekrob #1  
  
Dim: Shaking off the compliment Wait! You! Are the enemy! You can't compliment me!  
  
Crimson: But honestly, that coat looks good on you...  
  
Dim: Oh please, It doesn't look that ... STOP THAT! Stop your fiendishly evil fiend-y-ness!  
  
Crimson: Narrows eyes I see you aren't as foolish as the rest of those pitiful fools onboard that ship, so I'll give you a one-time offer...  
  
Dim: We'll NEVER join your side! Nuh-uh! We're going to fight you in that ... um ... battle-thingy, and send what's left of your sorry fool-y body home in a cardboard box!  
  
Dim covers his collective mouths when he realizes what he just said  
  
Crimson shrugs  
  
Crimson: Well, fine, I was just going to offer to leave this planet alone and go home, but now you got my blood a-boilin'! Yelling over her shoulder C'mon boys! Let's have us a tourney-ment!  
  
The screen closes  
  
Dim looks over at Frazier, who is still wearing the same look of horror on his face  
  
Dim: Waves a hand in front of Frazier's face Hell~o! Anyone home in there? Jeez Frazier, you look like you've seen a ghost!  
  
Frazier: Taken aback Ah! The ghost! It waves! It speaks!  
  
Dim: Huh?!  
  
Frazier: Wait ... how did you remember my name?  
  
Dim: Your name? ... Who are you?  
  
Music hits a silly note  
  
Fade out  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Fade In  
  
Meekrob #1 & #2 are floating in front of Dim. Meekrob #1 is "pacing" back and forth in the air. Meekrob #2 has his "arms crossed"  
  
Dim: So, Almighty Footwear, what would you have us do.  
  
Meekrob #2 glares  
  
Meekrob #2: That's not funny. We have a serious situation here.  
  
Dim is laughing  
  
Meekrob #2: Losing composure I said it's not funny!  
  
Dim: Straightening up We are not worried, and neither should you be. We will take care of this menace, and it shall bother no more planets.  
  
Meekrob #2: I'd like to believe that ... but you see...  
  
Meekrob #1: Chiming in ...we think you're doomed.  
  
Dim: Your in belief in us swells our confidence. We will deliver as promised. We give our collective Word.  
  
Meekrob #2: Have you seen the coliseum they've built for you? Out in the middle of a bazillion miles of nothing that couldn't possibly exist on earth?  
  
Dim: Points at the screen It's right there. Is that Utah?  
  
Meekrob #2: I think so, like it matters. It's mostly empty except for a few boring rock structures.  
  
Dim: Sounds like Utah.  
  
Meekrob #2: Mmmyep. Anyway...  
  
Dim: We go to meet our collective destinies...  
  
Dim puts his index and middle fingers against his forehead, and disappears with a fuzzy crackle-y sound  
  
Meekrob #1: Are we doomed?  
  
Meekrob #2: Looks like.  
  
The entire ship shudders, like it's been hit by ... an EXPLOSION  
  
Meekrob #1: AHHHHHH!  
  
Camera cuts to outside of Meekrob ship as explosions rock it, and it falls towards earth and ... UTAH  
  
Meekrob #1 & #2: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Fade out  
  
End of Scene 5  
  
A/N: That's the set-up! From here on it's action-action-action! And lots of fan characters ... which I must add, will not be accepted after the next chapter ... because there are so many!  
  
My, my, 18 fan characters ... that's over twice as many as last time. Holds head in hands At least I can make some of them evil... Grins evilly ... Yes ... evil ... Evil laughter  
  
Dither: Bow down before my jolly keyboard of ... PAIN! Throbulator: Is the keyboard painful? Dither: Only when I type a lot. Throbulator: Does it HAVE to be? Dither: Do you know any other way?  
  
Skikkis: You're a horrible fan author!  
  
Crystal: Curse you Dither!  
  
For you who saw Hobo 13 ^.^ 


	6. Scene 6

Invader Zim Group Insert Movie 2: The Conqueror In-Crowd  
  
Written by Dither  
  
A/N: I got a silly question, but I'm glad it was asked: Yes, this fic IS a parody of DBZ; just because it's so fun to make fun of DBZ.  
  
If you haven't seen the flash movie "DBZ in a Nutshell", I recommend you go watch it RIGHT NOW. Just go to Google and type in "DBZ in a Nutshell", and it'll be one of the first hits. It is an AWESOME flash movie, and you'll need to watch it 2-3 times to get all the jokes - you will seriously laugh through the first time if you know anything about the series.  
  
Scene 6  
  
  
  
Fade In  
  
Wide, skewed angle, showing the back of Dim, with Crimson in the background, slowly panning to the right  
  
Camera flips angles, showing the back of Crimson, with Dim in the background, slowly panning to the left  
  
Camera angle shows Crimson from head to toe ... DIAGONALLY! The pure action of the shot! WOOOOOO  
  
Crimson: Squeeze-y fist SO! It seems it is just you and ... Pointing accusingly - camera swings around to where she's pointing at ... DIM - swings back around ... you and ME!  
  
Camera changes to diagonal view of ... DIM  
  
Dim: Yeah, that's right!  
  
Camera back to Crimson, doing a see-saw zoom in  
  
Crimson: This is the part where we make long boring conversation about how much stronger I am than you! Thrust elbows back and puffs out chest  
  
Cutting to Dib profile shot  
  
Dim: Squeeze-y fists of angerYou are weak!  
  
Diagonal shot of Crimson  
  
Crimson: I have ... Pulls out a sword - displays proudly ... a SWORD! Making a neat-o slash whoosh with the sword A sword symbolizes ... STRENGTH! Camera rocks with volume of her voice  
  
Cuts to straight shot of Dim, looking confused  
  
Dim: Pointing and scratching his headWhere did that sword come from?  
  
Cutting back to Crimson, looking powerful  
  
Crimson: HOWEVER! I realize that despite my overwhelming power, I am mysteriously weakened by my non-use of my sword ... of strength.  
  
Cutting back to Dim  
  
Dim: Can We use it?  
  
Diagonal shot of Crimson  
  
Crimson: Shaking with ... FURYNO!  
  
Cuts to Dim, who looks sad  
  
Cuts back to Crimson  
  
Crimson: I will not use my sword, because I would be weak to do so!  
  
Cut to Dim!  
  
Dim: But you just said you were weak WITHOUT it.  
  
Cut to Crimson!  
  
Crimson: I am not weak! Camera shakes, like it's scaredMy power level is above a MILLION!  
  
Diagonal Dib  
  
Dim: Oh yeah? I don't even know what you're talking about!  
  
Close-up on Crimson - slightly skewed, but not quite diagonal 'action' shot  
  
Crimson: Squeeze-y power fist A being's power level is there own life- force, in the form of energy that you can focus into attacking and defending. The more higher your power level, the cooler the color you turn when you become stronger!  
  
Dim appears, looking over her shoulder  
  
Dim: Are you still talking to me?  
  
Crimson: NO! Not directly. I am in the middle of a monologue!  
  
Camera pulls back a little, showing both on screen, Dim standing only a few meters away from Crimson  
  
Dim: Monologue? Don't you mean interior dialogue? Either way, you were talking out loud to yourself, and it was spooky.  
  
Close-up on Crimson  
  
Crimson: Angered, for some reason, and pointing - camera follows her pointing finger to Dim again I was not talking to myself! MINIONS! Hurt him! I am too powerful to deal with the likes of him!  
  
Diagonal angle of some various weak minions running from behind Crimson towards Dim  
  
Crimson: MWA HAH HAH! Evil laughter I will now watch from a safe distance as my minions do battle with you and get slaughtered while you pretend all the while to be fighting as though you are holding back!  
  
Dramatic shots all done, they're annoying to type :P  
  
Tiny, smeet-like aliens charge Dim. He stares at them, as they surround him, jumping up and down, screaming shrilly  
  
Dim: Um ... are you mocking us?  
  
Crimson: NO! These are the most powerful beings in the Universe!  
  
Dim stomps on the miniature smeet-looking things, until they are green jam  
  
Dim: Um ... Lifting a cloven steel toe boot ... your minions are sticky.  
  
Crimson: Making a disgusted face That is ... um ... their attack! They taunt you until you ... um ... squish them. Then hinder you in your remaining battles! HAHAHAHA! Fear my minions!  
  
Dim uses a controlled burst of his neat-o power to disintegrate the minion- goo  
  
Crimson: ... Well that was just sad.  
  
Dim: We agree.  
  
Crimson: ... SO! How about the next match!  
  
Close-up on Dim  
  
Dim: Narrows eyes to slits Against you?  
  
Crimson: Of course not! I still have minions!  
  
Dim: You are wasting our time.  
  
Crimson: Glaring Then don't fight. We'll just take over your stupid world. The Subverters will take another planet!  
  
Dim: We have minions too...  
  
Crimson: Then let our minions fight for us!  
  
Dim shrugs, Crimson waves more minions forward  
  
Spooky little armored Irkens jump forward  
  
A young man leaps forward, and stands tall, looking all neat-like  
  
Camera pans up the length of his body  
  
We see white shoes with loosely-tied laces, then blue jeans, and a neon green lab-style jacket, that follows up the length of his body, covering his mouth and nose. Light flashes off his glasses, and through one we see a squinting green eye, and his brow is furrowed. Blowing in the wind is a tangle of brown hair  
  
Saje: YAHHHH! Thrusts pencil forward You cannot possibly defeat me! I am earth's strongest fighter!  
  
Crimson: Confused look at Dim But I thought you were ... ?  
  
Dim shrugs  
  
Camera zooms out, and we see he isn't much taller than the Irkens he's facing  
  
Irkens: YAH! We are the triplets, Huey, Dewey, and Louie! Horribly named, and based on an obscure English cultural reference!  
  
Huey, Dewey, and Louie: YAH! Watch us dance! We dance!  
  
Saje and Dim stand, stupefied, as Huey, Dewey, and Louie butt heads in a lame attempt at something that vaguely resembles Riverdance. Crimson turned ... crimson  
  
Saje: Um...  
  
Huey, Dewey, and Louie finish their dance in various striking poses. They look ridiculous  
  
Huey, Dewey, and Louie: Together we are...  
  
Dim: Hey! That sounds like a fusion!  
  
The triplets stop ... they've forgotten their lines in mid-pose  
  
Saje: Stretching, looking for a place to sit ...Whenever you're ready...  
  
Huey: We!  
  
Dewey: FIGHT!  
  
Luey: NOW!  
  
Huey, Dewey, and Louie assume bizarre, mock-kung fu stances. They've got it wrong. All wrong...   
  
Saje: Hyaaaa!  
  
Saje charges towards the camera at a dramatic angle  
  
Huey, Dewey, and Louie: In unison Hyaaaa!  
  
Huey, Dewey, and Luey charge dramatically towards the camera in a triangle- formation, being all dramatic-looking  
  
Camera cuts to blurry punchy-action, Huey, Dewey, and Louie throwing punches, with Saje in the middle, dodging and blocking  
  
One after another, there is a close-up of each triplets' face and stomach as Saje lands a blow on each of them  
  
Saje: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!! Dramatic-like  
  
Wide shot where Saje throws open his arms and the three triplets go flying  
  
The triplets land crouching, slightly bruised  
  
Huey: He is strong...  
  
Dewey: Very powerful, he is...  
  
Louie: We cannot hold back any longer, if we are to win...  
  
Saje: Show me your true power! Don't hold back!  
  
Dim & Crimson: Raising respective eyebrows THIS should be interesting.  
  
Dim and Crimson look at each other oddly for a moment, and laugh nervously  
  
Huey, Dewey, and Louie charge at Saje, who stands in a defensive kung fu stance ... or so it appears  
  
Saje holds his hands at his side, and as the triplets close in on him, he hurls forward an assortment of writing utensils  
  
Huey and Louie go down, with erasers in the face and paper cuts, but Dewey dodges everything, meeting Saje head-to-head  
  
They exchange punches and kicks, dodging and blocking elegantly  
  
Dewey: Amidst a flurry of punches You will pay for what you have done to my brothers!  
  
Saje: Is this your great power? Is this all you have? Separated from your brothers, you're still nothing...  
  
Saje delivers a big elbow to Dewey's stomach, and then when Dewey doubles over in hideous pain, Saje delivers a final blow, double-handed, taking Dewey out of commission  
  
Saje: Pumping fist in the air Woo!  
  
Huey and Louie, bloody and limping, drag the unconscious form of Dewey away, muttering among themselves  
  
Huey and Louie, after dragging Dewey some distance back, link arms with each other and their unconscious sibling. The three of them begin glowing, and small rocks and pebbles on the ground begin to shake and shudder. Dust begins to kick up  
  
Saje: Stares at the triplets Eh?  
  
Dewey's eyes snap open  
  
The camera pans around, from each triplet to the next, their pupils go white, and spooky energy surrounds them  
  
Huey, Dewey, and Louie: TRUEFORM CHANGE!!  
  
The triplets hover in the air above the ground. Dust and rocks are kicked up, and smoke rises over them  
  
Saje: Looking over at Dim Um ... should I be worried?  
  
Dim: Out of it Huh? Shakes his head  
  
Saje: Oh, okay. Just wondering, I mean, this is kinda spooky. Turns back to triplets  
  
Dim: Huh? What was your question?  
  
Saje doesn't hear Dim  
  
Triplets begin spinning around in a circle, dust kicking up more and more. Soon, all that can be seen is their glowing forms through the thick smoke  
  
Camera splits into 3 views - one of each triplet, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. They each let out a simultaneous scream of agony and ... power ...  
  
Camera normal view - through the smoke can be seen the three glowing forms merge and become one  
  
Camera splits into 3 again, showing the faces of Saje, with determination, and Dim, with mock interest, and Crimson, looking bored  
  
After a very LONG time, the smoke clears, and the spooky transformation of Huey, Dewey, and Louie emerges  
  
Icky ripple-y muscles cover the bizarre uber-Irken. He is hideous. And filthy - covered in dirt from the dust he kicked up  
  
Saje: Uhh... Dim?  
  
Dim: Whoa! He looks spooky!  
  
Huedewloo: We are Huedewloo in this form! Fear our mighty ... um ... power!  
  
From out of the dust behind Huedewloo, there is a whoosh, and a bright flash, and the camera shows from Huedewloo's vision. We see Saje standing, looking confused  
  
The camera splits, and Saje's image slides in two, half up, half down  
  
The camera changes back to in front of Huedewloo, where he slowly slides in half. A shrouded figure steps over the mess  
  
Crimson, Dim, & Saje: Eh?  
  
Camera cuts from one face to the next, after another  
  
Camera cuts to Dim  
  
Dim: Eh?  
  
Camera cuts to Crimson  
  
Crimson: Uh?  
  
Camera cuts to Saje  
  
Saje: Cool!  
  
Camera cuts back to Dim  
  
Dim: What? Me again?  
  
Camera cuts to Crimson  
  
Crimson: Blinks loudly Eh?  
  
Camera cuts to Saje  
  
Saje: Waving Hi Mom!  
  
Camera finally cuts back to the shrouded figure, who is gliding forward gracefully, and then stops  
  
Figure coughs violently  
  
Camera cuts to each of the three: Crimson, Dim, and Saje ... AGAIN  
  
Crimson, Dim, & Saje: Eh?  
  
The figure stops coughing, reaches down, takes a firm hold of the shroud, and throws it high in the air  
  
The camera follows the shroud's path up, and then it blows a little in the wind, and lands right back on top of the figure  
  
Figure: Urg!  
  
Figure slashes through the cloth, and we see she is Galadriel  
  
Dim: Galadriel!  
  
Saje: Galadriel? Who's that?  
  
Dim: We remember her from ... SOMEWHERE ... um ... before. She fight good.  
  
Dim, Galadriel, and Saje converge - Crimson is forgotten  
  
Dim and Galadriel stand before each other, and bow, briefly  
  
Galadriel: Zim and Dib - combined - are you not?  
  
Dim: We are. How did you find us?  
  
Galadriel: I sensed your power and came to aid you ... um ... both of you.  
  
Saje: Really?  
  
Galadriel: Not you, him ... er ... them. And no, not really.  
  
Dim & Saje: Huh?  
  
Crimson: Waving - is ignored Hallo!  
  
Galadriel: I was in a WokMeaties only a moment ago, when I read my Orange- Meat's fortune. It said I would go where I was needed. I stepped out of the restaurant, and found you facing that hideous ... erm ... thing.  
  
Saje: Good stuff, WokMeaties.  
  
Galadriel: What was that thing anyway? It looks like a bulky Irken.  
  
Crimson: Is ignored That's MY minion you're talking about!  
  
Dim: Your guess is as good as ours. We care not, it lies ... erm ... well, you didn't HAVE to kill it, did you?  
  
Galadriel: It is not dead. I used the flat of my blade.  
  
Dim: Glancing over her shoulder It's lying in two halves right there...  
  
Galadriel: Shaking her fist I USED the FLAT of my BLADE. It's not MY fault it fell in half when I hit it!  
  
Crimson: Is still ignored Well, I'm just going to go now ... I'll send some more ... erm ... minions ... I guess. Teleports away  
  
Galadriel: Your enemy escapes!  
  
Dim: Glancing back as Crimson disappears Eh, she'll be back.  
  
Saje: ... And probably with more minions.  
  
Dim: Shrugs We've got minions too; they'd love to fight too.  
  
Begin a slow fade out - bright flashes of light appear all around them as the other heroes are teleported around them  
  
Dim (OS): Nothing can stop us. Or Us.  
  
End of Scene 6  
  
A/N: This is the cut-off for characters. With the posting of this chapter, no more characters will be accepted. Sorry folks, I gave you plenty of prior warning. The remainder of the submitted characters' introductions will be spread over the next few chapters - currently the plan is for 15 chapters, so you can certainly expect everyone to be spotlighted for something or another - whether it be heroic or villainous. 


	7. Scene 7

Invader Zim Group Insert Movie 2: The Conqueror In-Crowd  
  
Written by Dither  
Scene 7  
Fade In  
  
There is a boring montage of clips we've all ready seen, with action stills of things that were cool until we saw them a lot  
  
Voice Over: Well, it looks like things are heating up! The first of the battles to determine the fate of our world are over, but there are more to come as Dim faces off against Crimson ... a fair number of episodes from now!  
  
We see Dim and Crimson looking bored  
  
Voice Over: There are lots more battles to come, some lasting more episodes than necessary!  
  
We see clips of Saje and the triplets fighting ... again  
  
Voice Over: Crimson will unleash her secret weapon! However, we're not going to tell you what it is ... well ... maybe if you're good ... okay, we'll tell you anyway! More minions!  
  
Crimson (O.S.): I will?  
  
Voice Over: Yes, yes you will. And Dim will be forced to fight them, one after another, for many episodes to come!  
  
Dim (O.S.): No we won't.  
  
Voice Over: Yes, yes you will.  
  
Dim (O.S.): No, we have minions that will take care of them for us. We're too powerful to bother with fighting.  
  
Voice Over: Clearing throat Anyway, Dim will be forced to fight his way through Crimson's minions, and then eventually, Crimson herself!  
  
Crimson (O.S.): HAH! As if! We're going to destroy Dim and earth! Just because we can! HAH!  
  
Crimson laughs evil, coughs, straightens her outfit, and stands up straight, which we can't see anyway, because she's off stage  
  
Voice Over: And that's all ... NEXT TIME ... on ... THE CONQUEROR IN-CROWD!  
  
Fade out  
  
Roll end Credits  
  
End of Scene 7  
  
End of Episode  
  
A/N: Well THAT didn't last.  
  
I'm really sorry I got everyone's hopes up. I had ... let me count ... 3? Three fan characters show up ... I really did mean to write more ... but this was all of this fic that I had in me.  
  
I sat down and waited for inspiration.  
  
I re-watched and tortured myself with Dragonball, DBZ, and Dragonball GT to inspire myself.  
  
I tried to BS my way.  
  
And that's what this fic goes off on. One last lame poke at the 'next time on dragon ball z'.  
  
I suppose when I originally sat down to prepare to write this fic, I had only really planned this far. I figured once I got the fan characters and everything rolling, the fic would write itself. Sadly, it didn't, and I curse mesself for trying to tailor a fic for an audience rather than writing for myself, or for fun.  
  
Sometimes I just figure I need the attention.  
  
This fic is another that will go under my saddening list of 'to be re- written' fics, along with GASP! My last two, A Very Terrible Turkey Day, and Romancing the Tim. I thought I'd picked up a writer to bounce stories back and forth with, but she apparently disappeared off the face of the earth after my last e-mail (which suggests she may not have been on earth at all, ne?).  
  
If anyone would be interested in helping me revive this fic, send me an example of your work, and I'll piece a copy of this script together for you to mark up (I've already started making changes) along with a comprehensive character list (those who did not show up in these few short chapters had best re-send your characters, preferably via e-mail, if you are still interested. If you ORIGINALLY sent your character via e-mail, you'd best re- send that too, because my AHEM ... computer is dead, and I'm working off a completely different machine now).  
  
This has been a rather pitiful display, ne?  
  
I've also got a website, you can visit if you like, it's got some pictures, some text, and other things to make it look good.   
  
If you're interested, I'm into illustrating fanfics if you've got a story and characters worth mentioning.  
  
And if you have money, and a PayPal account, feel free to donate toward the 'Help Dither save up Pennies to buy a New Computer Fund'.  
  
"Did you hear? Did you hear?"  
  
"I heard Dither's computer had a power surge and it took out his power supply, processor, motherboard, and hard drive!"  
  
"Did you hear? Did you hear?  
  
For now, I help Lord Timothy with Doom Doom Revolutionary Invader Zim - go read that instead of this drivel.  
  
Over and out. 


End file.
